User talk:FanonCannon
Sorry, I made a cockup on Leon's page. Sorry for the mistake. Sign your posts dude, I'm likely to do that again otherwise. use 4 tildes (~). Run4urLife! 22:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Im confused Where do i put the four tidles in my name? FanonCannon 22:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Just write it down when you're finished the post, you don't even need to write your name, the wikia converts it somehow. Like so: ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces) Run4urLife! 22:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Idea Run4, I have an idea of making a page about a city "The Void" it is the dark black hole in the ground that is 20 miles across and 2000 feet deep, it is the hellish remains of Pheoinex, a prototype bomb was accidently detonated there, it was a one of a kind bomb that was about the size of the Tsar bomb that russia test detonated in the 60s. The rest of the story is still being thought up but i think one of your characters could travel there in some sort of Rp or adventure. FanonCannon 23:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :That may warrant a new character, because they all operate in New England as it stands. Sounds like a good idea though, because if it was a Tsar Bomb like thing, the raiation in the surrounding area would be comparatively low (the Tsar Bomba used lead, instead of plutonium for part of the bomb, making it not only the biggest, but possibly cleanest thermonuclear weapon ever made). Run4urLife! 07:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No word from the admins yet, unfortunately. Run4urLife! 21:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Void Description One of my earlier ideas "The Void" maybe you could help me make this into a rp, it would be perfect rp materiel, being that it was destroyed by a bomb similiar to the tsar which had no radiation but a super destructive blast,I do have the storyline thought up, it goes like this:The city was a thriving metroplis (the city has not yet been specified) it is deep within smokies, when a A bomb equivilent to the tsar hit, 30 miles away is one of the most technologicy advanced areas in the country, for it held many tech not yet released, such as completly new sets of power armor dubbed the Dark Raven, and many new weapons. the goverment wanted to purposley bomb the facility to dust but because of human error the bomb was dirrected towards a city, the AA guns protecting the city thought they were hostiles and the plane landed and the bomb detonates. Well i guess that is the storyline but the rest can be put in the wiki, since i don't know how and I dont have the time could you help get this into the wiki, i thought maybe this could be a location for a new rp, so people can discover and explore the facility. FanonCannon 17:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The RP Yeah, I set it up for you.--BortJr 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I would join but I'm busy in Arryo, and the Claws are busy in the DC area --Brengarrett 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Time for me to make a new character! I should have some free time over the week to get one done. //--Run4urLife! 21:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yes! Now I need a character! FanonCannon 22:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wait I dont see The Void, wtf happened to it? FanonCannon 22:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It got deleted for no content. I'll set up another one once I get the character set up, or once yours is done, whichever happens first. Also, whereabouts is the Void, I might have a character already who can show up? //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I thought of making the town Gatlinburg Tn, for one it is in the smokies and i Luv the smokies =3, oh and im basing my character on inspirations from my bro's character. FanonCannon 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Void.... again I need someone to help me put the Void into the wiki, im not sure i am able to, I might need help with the storyline and make The Void not just a destroyed city with a military facility similar to area 51 30 miles away. If you could help with my idea please, Like maybe the city could have a settlement or have an underground city, or the facility was explored by a group of people or something important happened there, it is pretty much an open sandbox waiting to be played in for now FanonCannon 22:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Marvyn Taibot Now im not gonna create a character page for him, instead im gonna put him in my rp and tell the story of my character as the rp goes, maybe later on i will get him his own page but for now no not yet, I have recoreded the stories of this man through fallout 3 =3 FanonCannon 22:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh by the way my guy is an evil sunuvbitch, deathclaws tell their children death stories bout him, well if they are smart enough to do so. FanonCannon 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My Plan is coming together! Muahaha my secret plan to take over the admin is working, they are now my lackies, wait wtf!? OH (BLEEP) MY PLANS HAVE GOTTEN OUT! FanonCannon 22:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :nvar. //--Teh Krush 22:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Admin's Verti Assault Unit is en route to neutralize the insurgent. //--Run4urLife! 22:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) HAHA I already flew away in muh Vertibird, and Jacob is with me! FanonCannon 22:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats because he is the Admin Verti Assault Team. He's gonna kill you, eat most of you and hang the rest of you from his rear-view mirror, and not necessarily in that order. As Fawkes would say: YOU LOSE!! //--Run4urLife! 22:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) /-- ACTIVATE EPIC TELEPORT --/ |--* FAIL -- |--** SELF-DESTRUCT INIATATED -- |---* WORLD BLOWING UP IN.. 3.. 2.. 7.. 2.. 5.. |---** TIMER BROKEN |---** LOADING.. PLEASE WAIT.. //--Teh Krush 22:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I also have The Crusade escorting me to my secret location XD FanonCannon 22:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I've already started polishing my +5 Hammer of Delete Page and my +5 Scimitar of Ban User. --BortJr 22:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :We're only playing Bort. Be nice. But to be on the safe side, I think I'll just load up my Ban User revolver. //--Run4urLife! 22:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am too. But with and undertone of DEADLY SERIOUSNESS. --BortJr 22:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Takes out the Holy Grail of admin weapons, the Interneto-Destructo with a push of a button the internet will be destroyed! FanonCannon 23:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, you don't have the right permissions to use that.--BortJr 23:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ausir said I could use it, but for now lets work on the Void rp, the battle will continue later.FanonCannon 23:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I took control of Fort Constantine, and im loading up the A bombs onto my planes right now, surrender now admin or I will bomb the admin HQ, by the way my planes are being piloted by Jacob's clones, and the planes are resistant to admin based weapons. FanonCannon 23:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Jacob has no clones. Thats impossible, because that would involve dividing by zero. //--Run4urLife! 23:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) INCORRECT, Marvyn came across him when he was still in the regulators, and managed to get away somehow, he found his glove witch had dna HA! FanonCannon 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You need stem cells to clone genius. And there is no way in hell Jacob's glove was made of his umbillical cord, because after birth, he used that to strangle his parents, the doctors and the nurses in the room, before eating it. //--Run4urLife! 23:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) DAMMIT I knew i should have listened to my teacher in advanced uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (drolls) Wasn't his parents killed by Enclave? Wait Jacob never came with me, it was Marvyn, he is one badass, he has the tribal armor and the hat of the people and the vengance, good thing I have the crusade, not like Jacob can kill every one of them, CAN HE?!!?!?! FanonCannon 23:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :If taken in small groups, yes. But he's about to launch a surgical strike in the DC Showdown RP, with him and a bunch of Warrior Weapons dropping by to say hello to HighCom. And by dropping by, I mean getting Airlifted in, and by saying hello, I mean shooty-shooty-stab-and-twist. //--Run4urLife! 00:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Can he come into The Void, I mean he is in the Enclave right? So maybe someone at HighCom knows about a new found area called The Void. FanonCannon 00:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry bout that, my vista crashed well initiating a self destruct.. stupid vistas. |###|- ADMIN POWERS ACTIVE -|###| |###|- BAN INITIATING... -|###| |###|- FAILED.. -|###| |###|- BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH INITIATING AGAINST ADMINS WILL.. HAHAHA -|###| Omg vista is so gay right now, it wont let me ban u!! //--Teh Krush 01:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Lol im using Vista and I dont think I ever got the blue screen of death, im so lucky. FanonCannon 01:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come to The Void? I would really much appricate it. FanonCannon 01:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Marvyn Taibot I have my guy created, you guys working on the rp? FanonCannon 23:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You removed which made it not appear on the forum list of RPs. Do not remove from RP pages. If you want the page deleted permanently, add and we'll get to it. --BortJr 00:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought something was messed up with it so I deleted it, my bad, I thought since it had nothing it was screwed up.FanonCannon 00:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :It had nothing because noone added anything to it.--BortJr 00:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) If you are wondering why: PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION:The Void, the ruins of a pre-war vacation spot, nestled deep within the south: Gatlinburg Tn. Destroyed by a atomic blast equivilant to the Tzar, the small city was blasted to dust leaving only scourched ruins as a reminder of the horrible death of a thriving city, now a settlement controled by the most feared outlaws of the wastes, what will you do in this dangerous settlement, bring the city together or tear it apart? But a secret goverment facility 40 miles dug deep in the ground may hold the answers to why the city was destroyed, the facility with no name holds technoledgy never shown to the public, only the highest officals know about this fabled facility, not even the Enclave know about this facility, many secrets await the people of the wastes in THE VOID. Created by 04:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) did not appear on the page, it was deleted by you before I fixed the page.--BortJr 00:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Um are you already in any rp currently, cause you have helped me alot and i would really love for your character to be in The Void. FanonCannon 00:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I am, but I think using the same character for every RP is silly. Besides, Hannah is in the middle of going from DC to California, so wouldn't be in that area anyway. I'll take a look at the void.--BortJr 02:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks, maybe your character could stop by The Void on her way back FanonCannon 02:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :She isn't coming back to the east coast. --BortJr 19:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Void will be awesome The name says it all, please come to my cool rp THE VOID! SO please tell as many people as you can about my new rp and come on over FanonCannon 01:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Crusade The Crusade would gladly enter the ring of death and killing inside your RP, aswell as well as my characters. Your free to use them however you wish. Just stay true to crusade fanon and my character's abilities and characteristics. KuHB1aM 11:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry but one of your scout squads died, dont worry The Crusade will have a better cameo in the void. FanonCannon 18:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes... i noticed... rather brutal, chum. Maybe the gents might last alittle longer in the future, yes? KuHB1aM 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Damn, The crusade are starting to show up everywhere. Spreading your forces a bit thin, eh, Kuh? --BortJr 18:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Guess what, the crusade just captured my guy, and they also found a truck. The rest of the story will be explained soon! FanonCannon 18:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yayzorz for teh capture. Lol Bort, all i did was given him permission to use the crusade in a cameo. Then i realize it was in tenessee, lol KuHB1aM 18:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome Super book thanks hopefully I can keep it good past the would be back cover. the title doesn't necessarily make sense right now it just sounds bad ass, but trust me it'll make sense it due time. Given that I can get the thing off the ground, I'm still busy outlining the plot so that its coherent, the last plot idea i had was...not so good. --Aces oo7 13:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ratings No, it's a forum post.--BortJr 19:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Page 2 hey Bort, could you make page two of The Void, and a link to it on page one? FanonCannon 21:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Lol You just made it worse by saying a week.. he said if the other admins agree (run and bort) lol //--Teh Krush 21:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) XD eeck, I also said "or something" FanonCannon 22:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton Is Jacob in The Void, and if he is, if my guy and Jacob meet, can Jacob and his squad NOT kill my guy? FanonCannon 22:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :If you even look him in the eyes you'll turn to stone, he did that to Medusa. //--Teh Krush 22:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ROFL, but really, my guy is just about equivilant in badassiness to Jacob, and strength, I dont want him to die, besides who will be my character for The Void? FanonCannon 22:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No, its another Warrior Weapon, with a poorly planned name (thats what I get for rushing a character). Also, now that I think about it, Jacob hasn't killed anyone with a speaking part, if you get what I mean. Ever. And no, as baseline humans, the vast majority of the worlds population wouldn't last a minute against him, all jokes aside. Even other Warrior Weapons aren't much trouble since his memory grafts went kablamo. //--Run4urLife! 22:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Also, I can't kill your guy without your permission, no one can kill another PC without permission. Thats just common courtesy. //--Run4urLife! 22:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Dammit, why cant Jacob ever have an oppenent with equal destructive force, he has killed over 2,405 people, HOW MANY HAS JACOB? I'd like to see Jacob face an oppenant who can get Jacob to bleed, He isnt an army of super mutant behomeths, not saying he has to die, i just want to know if i can say my guy had a fierce battle with him and neither one won. FanonCannon 22:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Skyler (in Skyler's Hunt) matched him and Dutch Holmes (DC Showdown) got beat on, but managed to get back up and shoot him (which would have been fatal if he wasn't wearing power armor). He got stabbed (closer to impaled) and slashed (clean through the left calf) by Deathclaws in the Outcast RP's. He got the hell whupped out of him, and barely survived an attack on another group of Warrior Weapons in 2274. Yes, he is a juggernaut of a foe, but he is far from indestructible. But pitting a normal human against him would be like pitting a lightweight boxer against Mike Tyson in his prime. //--Run4urLife! 22:34, 7 April 2009 (UTC) He's not a normal man, he is based off my character from fallout 3, but he isnt the lonewanderer, (although he can be if you alow which probley isnt gonna happen) CAN HE? Wait i got an idea, marvyn and jacob encounter each other in battle but what happens is a building falls over and we get seperated. OR Marvyn can be the lone wanderer? =3 FanonCannon 22:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :NO. --BortJr 22:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Awww I wish i could show you a pic of Marvyn but I seriously dont know how to upload a picture. =P FanonCannon 22:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Click on "Upload image" at the side of the webpage? --Solbur 22:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) i KNOWS taht but i dont know how to upload tehm to muh computer, OMG WHAT AM I DOING HERE I AM NOT GOOD WITH COMPUTER! FanonCannon 22:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :There are instructions on the Upload Image page. Just select the browse option and pick it out from the parent file. And NO Lone Wanderer characters. That'd just create a boring stream of other Lone Wanderer/Vault Dweller/Chosen One characters. And again, its not Jacob, its Christian Hale (see why I said the name was a poor choice). He's not quite on Jacob's level, but he's a Warrior Weapon nonetheless. Unarmed, he'd be a capable match for Marvyn and his Autoaxe. It'd make a good fight. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Besides i have FO3 for the XBOX 360 so the picture would have bad quality FanonCannon 22:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Christan Hale is a good name, Frank Horrigan would cry at the sight of Jacob, rofl, Frank looks cool. FanonCannon 22:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Im going to my rp so you guys wanna come too? This is getting boring explaing who's character is more badass. FanonCannon 22:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm already in the RP, dude. //--Run4urLife! 22:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I meant right now. FanonCannon 23:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh i didnt know. FanonCannon 23:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Shout box Does anyone use the Shout Box, im typing crap in it and no one is responding to my call. FanonCannon 00:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Like I asked, is anyone using the shoutbox? FanonCannon 00:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) We have a shoutbox? *puts a cardboard box over his head and starts shouting things* --Solbur 01:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) At the top of the site it says more, click it and click widgets, on the widgets box there is an arrow, keep scrolling to the side and look for shout box, click the plus and look on the left side of the site, and you will find the shout box, just type stuff in it and ppl can talk to you with it. FanonCannon 01:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Slaver Settlement, huh? Can the Slaver settlement in the Void be populated by freaky religious Slavers? Please? xD --Solbur 19:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well when i was thinking of the void's story i though of having crazy people worshipping the place but the answer is NO, The catherdrel had worshippers, the children of the atom, the Huboligists (I bet they are decsendents of Tom Cruise) and who else, um idk THE PITT! FanonCannon 19:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I read your post and i think you can keep your religous group, this sounds cool, but they arent slavers, the slavers dont know about your cult. FanonCannon 19:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) But you must come up with a storyline behind these people, are they humans? Why do they worship this place, and how did they find out about the place? FanonCannon 19:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm thinking they could have been people who hid in the sewers or somewhere when the bombs fell, managed to survive, then started their own freaky religious society in the ruins for about 80 years after the bombing. For some reason they left (low supplies maybe?) and this is their descendants just beginning to return. Or something like that. Sound alright? --Solbur 19:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) But if they hid in the sewers that means the people who hid down there would be ghouls because of the fallout. FanonCannon 19:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't this bomb non-radioactive? I seem to recall reading something like that on the talk page. Regardless, it could work. I never really described their appearances apart from bloodshot eyes, so yeah. --Solbur 19:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I forgot to mention: These people would have left the sewers only a few years after the bombs stopped falling and made their society on the surface. And while they wouldn't be Ghouls, they'd probably be quite severely mutated (but still able to reproduce). Then they would have realised that the radiation levels in the Crater would have been significantly lower than the rest of the Wasteland and saw it as some sort of Holy Land, which is why they're freaky religious nutjobs. Your input/comments would be appreciated. --Solbur 22:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Very good idea, I like it I like it, keep up teh good work. FanonCannon 22:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) BaBOOM! Thats the 50Mt version. If they followed the original design, it'd be twice the size. I wrote it in as the 100 Mt (original) version for the RP, but you can change that if you want. //--Run4urLife! 20:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Click this link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfoQsZa8F1c FanonCannon 20:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Na it's fine FOLLOW THIS ONE TOO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qp6aZIhHiRE&feature=related Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Laser Beams When They Roar/RDTSLBWTR Follow this linky http://armorgames.com/play/3469/robot-dinosaurs-that-shoot-beams FanonCannon 22:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) LOCKED?! It says I cant edit my user page! It is locked cause some sort of slave database hasnt caught up to the master! WTF IS A SLAVE DATABASE, this is what it said when I tried to edit my page. NVM it is fine now FanonCannon 18:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Its called server lag, man. It happens to everyone. //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) oh well, what is a slave database, it also said it has to catch up to the master! FanonCannon 18:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC)